European Patent No. EP 458 796 describes a method for activating personal protection means in which a variable threshold for an integrated acceleration value is set as a function of parameters characterizing the crash sequence. The crash sequence and thus the crash type and the crash severity can thus be very accurately analyzed. In particular, the variable threshold is determined as a function of the acceleration, and the decrease in velocity is checked against this threshold.